Don't Cry Out Mercy
by darolinesalvatore
Summary: Evelina Petrova is a District Four Resident, she is a innocent, caring girl until she gets reaped for The Seventieth Hunger Games, she thinks all hope is lost, until a certain blonde hair and green eyed Victor teaches her how to become a weapon and survive. Will become M for future chapters. FINNICK/OC Warning: Could be smut and descriptive blood and gore.


_**EVELINA PETROVA**_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Walking towards the Justice Building felt like a dream, I couldn't believe it had come so fast. This years annual Hunger Games, the 70th to be exact. My mother glances at me, holding onto my arm, tightening more as we come closer to the Peace Keepers, it was time to break apart from her and stand in the pen with the other girls who were in my age group.

"You're going to be fine Eve," She said giving me a sad smile, "They have volunteers, _someone_ will volunteer," She was trying to reassure herself than me. Tears glistened in her brown eyes, I had never noticed how much older she looked until now. "I'll see you soon." She promises as she walked away into the crowd.

I take a deep breath smoothing the front of my skirt down and walking into the pen with the girls my age, I didn't have a lot of friends, my best friend, Bonnie was the only friend I had. I walked towards her giving her a smile and stand next to her. "Nervous?" She asked. "Don't be, I heard Beatrix Jackson was going to volunteer this year, she's been training hard since the last reaping."

"I am a little, who wouldn't be?" I said quietly, "and Beatrix is a liar, she says a lot of things and never lives up to it." I shook my head, Beatrix was a mean girl in our year, but also a Career. She had trained her whole life for this, and since it was her last year it did make sense for her to volunteer.

"Well I guess we'll see won't we." Bonnie grinned, we both looked towards the stage where our Districts host Rimmel beamed towards the stage, with his bright green hair and dyed skin. His clothes were a mockery, he was wearing sea shells as pants, obviously trying to create our Districts theme.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" He squealed into the microphone, I swallowed, nerves bundled as he started talking about the dark days and the uprising. I had just turned seventeen, they wouldn't pick me. It was my last year, only one more year and then I'd be out of the running, I just needed to survive this reaping and I'd be fine. My brown eyes searched the crowd for my mother, she was all that I had left after my older brother died a few years back in the Hunger Games. I couldn't find her, fear was creeping up my neck, I took a deep breath turning back to the stage. Rimmel was still talking about our District and and The Capitol, it was then I focused my attention on Finnick Odair.

He was gorgeous to say the least, no sane girl could deny it. He won his games at only fourteen years old, which was while ago now. I remember watching him on the TV wondering why they would let someone as old as him into the games, but he was a Career, which gave him an advantage. Me, however was not. I hadn't trained for the games, my mother didn't believe in it, when my brother died she simply stated that it was pointless as he was a Career himself. I am good with a spear though and can aim and throw perfectly.

"So without further ado, and being a gentleman, I would like to call out the ladies first," His grin made me grimace. He walked over towards the bowl of names and reached his perfectly manicured fingers in, searching for a tribute. I scanned the crowd again, searching for my mother, I couldn't see a pair of brown eyes anywhere. She had must be in the back. My train of thoughts were interrupted as Bonnie elbowed me in the rib.

"Ow, Bonnie?"

I turned towards her, her face as white as a ghost. I furrowed my brows. "Evelina Petrova?" Rimmel called out. It was like a wave had hit me and forcing me towards the shore. "Come on up dear, we won't bite." Rimmel laughed.

It felt like I was a statue with the way my legs were bound, I slowly walked out of our pen and into the walkway where the Peace Keepers were waiting. I looked at Beatrix who kept her eyes low, girls staring at me and her. Beatrix shook her head taking a step back and hiding herself from me. Tears started to well up as I neared the stage. Walking up those stairs felt like I was walking to the death bed.

I look into the green eyes of Finnick Odair who is scoping me out, already knowing I won't make it through the Blood Bath.

"Evelina, finally!" Rimmel laughed as we were close friends, "Now, how old are you young lady?"

"Seventeen." I croaked into the microphone.

"Oh! This would've been your last year! Well, lucky for us we got you!" He beamed. "Congratulations!" He pushes me towards the spot I stand in. Being a Career District, I should be strong and well managed, but all I wanted to do was break down.

"And for the boys..." Rimmel started, "Clyde Seall!"

I watched as a boy not much younger than I was walked towards the stage. He was stocky and well built, his face was controlled and confidant. He was a Career most defintley. I was screwed. Finnick might as well sign my death certificate.

"Shake hands tributes," Rimmel orders.

I turn to Clyde and shake his hand, his grip if firm and strong, his look not changing. His confidence was weeing me down and I suddenly felt sick. "Good luck Petrova," He spoke, "you're going to need it." His tone wasn't menacing, but more tired. He was basically saying I was a lost cause.

We both get escorted into the Justice Building and taken into separate rooms. I was shaking all over, feeling nauseous and anxious. I was going to die, or I was going to have to murder kids like me. Tears wept down my cheeks as I waited. I had to be strong, I had to change my attitude, I can't have the Capital or the other Tributes think I'm weak, they've already seen enough.

"Oh Eve," My mother crashed through the door engulfing me in a hug. I hug her back, tears stinging my eyes, no I wasn't going to cry. She buries her face into my dark hair sniffling. "Promise me you'll come home." She begs desperately.

"You know I can't promise that," My voice broke down, "but I'll try."

She holds onto me tighter, unwilling to let me go. Even if I did come home, which was unlikely I'd be hollow, I had seen how other victors were. They were cold and emotionless, like they didn't care about anything or anyone. Mom kisses me on the cheek, her face all red and wet from the tears, "I believe in you." She whispered quietly pushing my hair behind my ear. A Peace Keeper came in and pulled mom away.

I hold onto my stomach gasping for air, I needed her back, this couldn't be it. "I love you." I squeaked, puddles forming on my cheeks, _"I will win."_ I whispered.

* * *

 **FINNICKS POV**

I spread myself across the lounge as the train rushes towards the Capitol, examining this years tributes in front of me. The boy, who was sixteen was made for this. He was bulk and large, confidant as well. He'd do well in the games if he listened to me. The girl, not so much, she was the oldest out of the two yet looked younger. She had long dark hair that went a little under the breast, brown doe eyes, eyes that looked like it had never seen anything remarkable to how The Games would be. She had so much innocent, so much life, _that would change soon._ Her body was slim with curves in all the right places. She looked fit at least, that was a good thing.

"You guys eat like this all the time?" The boy, Clyde asked as he gnawed a drum stick down. Evelina gave her partner a grimace, wondering how he could eat.

I smirked, "Only the best for the Tributes." Clyde grinned back, continuing to eat.

"What are the other Tributes like?" Evelina asked shyly getting straight to the point. Clyde glanced at her dropping his drum stick and leaning back in his chair, he was interested as well.

"Strong." I replied simply. "You both have tough competition." I hummed staring down at my drink, "The same age as the both of you, volunteers." Evelinas face darkened, I could see the fear playing around her eyes. "But not to worry, with a Mentor like me, you guys will be the last to die." I chuckled, keeping the conversation light.

"Is that a joke?" Evelina gasped. "Because it's not funny."

I smirked, "Of course it is hunny, _he'd_ be the last to die, where as _you,_ well I'd place my bets you'd be the first." Her nostrils flared, I could tell she was upset before, but anger coursed through her. G _ood._ Anger will keep you alive. "I'm kidding. I have high hopes for the both of you."

"We should ally with the other Careers right?" Clyde asked, judging by the looks of him, he had already made his mind up. "Just seems like the smartest move since I'm a Career myself."

"True," I replied, "But be careful, they're two faced sons of bitches. You can't trust them, and they won't trust you either. You can't even trust your District Partner." I glanced to Evelina who was eyeing me. What was she thinking?

"What sort of angle should we play?"

"Well you're buff and stocky, so lay low, don't show them your powers, but show them enough that they'll want you on their team." I nodded and turned to Evelina who's face was staring back, "I think we should just play the quiet card with you, be sweet and coy, it will come to your advantage in the games," I gave her a wink, as she nodded listening intently. "But you need to start looking confidant, if they know you're scared, then they'll come for you first."

"Who said I'm scared?" She replied.

"Oh please, I saw you at the Reaping, your face said it all... you're petrified." I furrowed my brows, Clyde snorted agreeing with me. "You'd be an idiot not to be." My face was serious, Evelina glanced at me, her brown eyes hardening. "I'm serious.. these games are nothing to look forward too. These guys don't want to be your friends, they want to hunt you down and _kill you."_

"We know that." Clyde sarcastically said.

"I don't know what you guys can do, I don't know what your strengths are, but if the Careers don't ally with you, then avoid them at all costs." Evelina nodded, agreeing with me for once. "Let the others kill them, or ally with other Tributes. Three and Seven are friends of mine, so I could put in a good word."

"Thank you." She said, her doe eyes piercing through me. She was quite beautiful, I just hope, if she did come out of this alive, the Capital won't use her like they do with me.

She had breath taking olive skin, that would have been tanned naturally from back home, full lips that looked soft to touch, and thick lashes. She was perfection, and in any other case I would be all over her, but I couldn't think about that right now, I had to keep her and the boy alive.

"Explore the rest of the train, and relax, because the fun begins as soon as we get to the Capital." I smirked. Evelina kept her eyes on me as I stood up, "If you have any other questions, I'll be in my room.." I winked at her as she furrowed her brows.

"Guy has a winking problem," Clyde commented as I walked out of the car.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Should I continue? Reviews appreciated! Also, could be rated M for later chapters... :)**


End file.
